What Went On in the Basement
by harry-ron-hermione-fan-101
Summary: ...if the turtles really were present the day  I convinced myself they broke in.  See A/N for more deets.  Read and review please!


**A/N: During the summer of 2010, I was home alone and hadn't been sleeping well, so I wasn't thinking straight. Anywho, one day I was reading Ninja Turtle Fanfiction, and I heard a thump then a bump from downstairs. I had all three dogs with me, and I didn't have a salamander yet, and my family was out on the town or something, and I managed to convince myself that the turtles were downstairs. So, I went down and left out some food on the table, all the while yelling things like, "I'm not mad you broke in!" and "There's some food on the table; help yourself!" and the sort. So, I went back upstairs sat down for a moment listening veeery closely to downstairs, when I realized, "…What the **_**shell **_**am I doing?" I went down and put the food away, but then I started to wonder… if the turtles were downstairs somewhere, what would they have been thinking while I was leaving out snacks and the like? I tried to write all my actions as they happened.**

Donny grabbed Mikey's arm. "Don't touch anything!" he hissed, and pulled his younger brother by the arm further into the basement. Leo's hand flashed out and placed the bag of toys back where Mike had found it.

Just five minuets earlier, the four teen brothers had snuck into a seemingly deserted house to use the phone, seeing how none of them had their shell cells. And, of course, Mikey had bumped into a basket of dog toys balanced precariously on top of a dog crate. From upstairs, the turtles heard a chair scrape across the floor, followed by a female shout of, "Alright, which one of you poochie poos knocked something over?"

The turtles had made their escape down into the basement, and waited with baited breath as the footsteps above their heads indicated that someone was coming downstairs.

Being in a basement surrounded by objects of all shapes and sizes had intrigued Mikey's curiosity, and he had picked up a recycling bag full of children's toys, when Donny had grabbed him and pulled him back into the shadows. Leo had put the toys back, scowled at Mikey, then froze in place.

Leo presses a finger to his mouth as foot steps moved around directly above the turtle's heads.

"Dogs? Where'd you go?" the girl called out, and there was a scrambling sound as what sounded like a herd of dogs trundled down the stairs. "You were all upstairs?"

Raph rolled his eyes, and leaned against a stack of boxes, folding his arms. "Yeesh, she figure that out all by herself?" he growled sarcastically, but Leo shushed him. Raph's natural scowl deepened, and he pressed himself into the wall.

"But then, who knocked over the box of your guys' toys?" Soft footsteps from above started pacing back and forth, leading the turtles to suspect that the girl was searching for clues.

"Hello?" The shout at the entrance to the basement made all the turtle freeze and melt into the darkness. The voice receded as the speaker wandered away. "Anyone- wait a second. Something knocked over, and no one did it… OMTMNT, IT WAS THE TURTLES! Right? Right? Who else could it have been? Heheheheheheheheheheheheee…" The ninja exchanged puzzled glances while there was a flurry of activity going on above there heads.

"Do you think teen guys like fruit? I think they might. Yup yup yup!"

Donny sidled over to Leo. "What do you think she's doing?" he asked his older brother, staring at the wooden beams above their heads.

Leo, who in turn gazed up at the ceiling, shrugged and whispered back, "I… think she's putting a snack out."

Mikey's eyes brightened, and he took a step forwards, but Raph caught him by the bandana tails.

"No way yer headin' up there fer a _snack_," he hissed, and yanked him back.

From upstairs came the shout, "OK, IF ANYBODY'S HERE, I' M NOT MAD YOU BROKE IN! I LEFT A SNACK ON THE TABLE, AND I WON'T CALL THE POLICE! I'M GOING UPSTAIRS NOW, AND TAKING MY DOGS WITH ME. BON APPETITE!" This proclamation was quickly followed by a quieter speech of, "Titan, Tex, Tonto, come on doggies! Let's leave the turtles to their snack!" Once again, there was a sound of multiple feet pounding up the stairs, and then silence.

The brothers all breathed a sigh of relief.

"What should we do, Leo?" Don asked, glancing at the stairs leading back into the kitchen. "She left the phone out."

"It could be a trap-" Leo started but Raph cut him off.

"I say, let's get outta here, while she's upstairs!" Raph started towards the stairs, when there were more footsteps on the stairs.

"…doing? They aren't real, they aren't here, and they aren't eating my bananas. And listen to me! I'm talking to myself! BLARG. Maybe I'll e-mail- nah, Boo doesn't need to hear how weird I am. I think I'll go lay down for a nap. Do I always talk aloud this much? Yeah, a nap sounds niiice. Grab the phone, and aack! Tonto, stop licking my foot! I'll leave the- nah, I'll put it… meh. What evs."

Once again, there was silence, once the girl and her dogs trekked back upstairs and shut a door.

"Let's get out of here," Leo stated.

"Agreed," his brothers chorused, and they all leapt for the stairs.


End file.
